


Why would you name it Spike?

by 90kenma_misses



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90kenma_misses/pseuds/90kenma_misses
Summary: Ever wonder how Raph first found Spike? Want to see a glimpse of TMNT Childhood?No?Too bad :)
Kudos: 25





	Why would you name it Spike?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know when u have a good idea, create the thing then realise you made a mistake. Ye
> 
> I have written this. 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

“The aim of the game is to find something I can use to fix the microwave.” After Mikey’s ‘accident’ with the microwave, Donnie’s new mission was to fix the broken machine. 

His idea was to send his brothers on a treasure hunt (within the sewers due to Sensei’s orders) to find as many materials as they could. 

He thought it was **genius**. 

After all, Raph and Leo would get competitive and bring as many bits and bobs as they could. Meanwhile, Mikey would be entertained enough to not bug him. It was perfect.

“Question!” Mikey raised his hand, his face still booming with excitement. 

“Yes? What is it now?” Donnie answered flatly, getting annoyed by Mikey’s myriad of questions.

“What do we get if we win?”

“Well- uh...”, he hadn’t thought that far, “bragging rights?”. His brothers seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Hope you’re prepared to lose, Raph. I’ve been working on my speed with Sensei.” Leo declared, puffing his chest out. 

“Tch- don’t kid yourself brother. Like your weak arms could hold anything other than a stick.”

Donnie watched his older brothers argue, as he headed towards the kitchen to investigate the damaged microwave. “Ready, steady go.”.

And at that, they were gone.

* * *

After being shooed away from Raph, Mikey decided to follow Leo into the sewers, both of them determined to break Raph’s winning streak. For a while now, he’d been getting too cocky and rough in their games. 

“I think we should scout for abandoned or broken items so that we can take them apart.” His older brother instructed. “Wanna climb on my back so we get a better view?”

“Do I!” Mikey lit up and jumped onto Leo’s back (shell). “Cool, thanks bro.”

Leo lightly jogged through the long tunnels, the sound of his feet banging against the metal platforms echoed through the sewer.

“Hey Leo, I think I see something.” They both looked up to see a small (enough to fit in) open vent. 

Booyakasha!

“Mikey, you climb up and tell me if you can see anything.” Leo hoisted his brother up, high enough for Mikey to grasp onto the edge.

“Ha! Now I’m the tallest! Take that Donnie.” Mikey chuckled from the vent, looking down to see Leo applauding him.

“Congrats, you managed to climb up with my help. Now see if there’s another entrance, but don’t go to fa-“

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Time to explore!” Mikey interrupted before crawling through the narrow vent. 

* * *

He was gonna win this stupid challenge. 

Raph had found a bag he could use to carry all of his stuff. So far he had: ten buttons, a shoelace, a bike pedal, an empty spray bottle, three coat hangers and a broken toaster (he was proud of that one). 

Who’d drop these things down the sewer ?

Apart from the toaster, most of the other parts seemed useless. Nevertheless, despite his age, Donnie always managed to create something out of nothing. It was uncanny.

Raph’s main goal was to continue his winning streak. The past 2 games, Raph had won both the hide and seek game and tag. Seeing his brothers’ pouty faces was hilarious. Especially Leo’s.

He’d gone as far as he could, staying within the area around their lair. Turning back, he jogged back to their home, hoping that what he’d gathered was enough, hauling the bag across his shoulder.

ScRatch Srractch...

Raph grunted, quickly looking back annoyed. It wasn’t unusual to hear rats or bugs scatter around, but the chance that it might be a cockroach, annoyed Raph to no end, so he still checked. 

Not like he was scared or anything. He hated cockroaches.

Luckily, what he was looking at wasn’t a cockroach. It wasn’t a rat either. But he wanted it.

-

It had been 3 minutes and as patient as Leo was, he was beginning to get worried. He hadn’t heard anything from Mikey since he’d entered the air vent.

Mikey’d better find something really good, or else they’d lose to Raph again.

“LEO!” He heard someone call his name. 

Raph raced towards him, panting with a large bag over his shoulder and clasping something into his chest. Leo guessed that they probably lost.

“LOOK WHAT I FOUND!”.

Finally stopping, Raph presented a baby turtle in his hand. It was sleeping.

“A baby turtle?” Leo still slightly confused asked.

“Yeah. I found this little fella on his back in a muddy puddle. So I helped it out. Look how cute it is.” Raph continued to gaze at the sleeping turtle in his hand, eyes sparkling with delight.

“Cute? I didn’t think that was your style.”

Realizing what he’d said, Raph snapped back, “I-I mean TOUGH!”

Leo always enjoyed teasing his brother whenever he got soft. “But your right, it is kinda cute. If you don’t want it I-“

“SHUT UP! I CALLED  DIBS  SO LAY OFF!” Raph pulled the turtle closer to him, giving Leo a spiteful glare.

“Dudes? I’m gonna need some help bringing all this stuff down.”

Their younger brother popped his head out of the vent, tossing a rope down.

“Mikey, why are you in a vent?” Raph questioned, shocked but not surprised.

“To beat you, duh. Now hurry up, I think I found the jackpot!”

* * *

The next time Donnie saw his brothers, they were all hauling piles of broken clocks, watches, phones and etcetera. 

It was glorious . So many new things to create, Donnie thought.

On the other hand, Raph was too fixated on something else. That something else was Spike.

“Raph, if you were gonna name it you should have asked me.” Michelangelo whined, “Why would you name it Spike? That’s so generic. I would have called it ....”

They were all in the kitchen, watching Raph feed Spike some leaves. The turtle had just woken up from its nap and began chewing on the leaf.

“I don’t care what you would have called it. Spike is Spike.” Raph pushed Mikey’s face away.

At that, Splinter entered the kitchen. He’d just finished meditating, probably hungry for some cheese.

“Ohayo, Father.” Leo greeted Splinter.

“Good morning, Leonardo. What is this I hear about another turtle?”

Raph looked at Splinter longingly, “Sensei, can I please keep him. I promise to look after Spike and feed him and still work as hard in training as ever.”

“Very well, my son, this responsibility might, in fact, help you release your anger in a non-violent way.” Splinter agreed, before taking some cheese from the fridge and leaving.

Raph smiled.

“You know, Raph, since Mikey found the stash, you kinda lost the challenge.” Leo smugly commented.

To be honest, Raph couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader. You managed to finish this fic.. why?


End file.
